The present invention relates to artificial boards. In particular, the present invention relates to artificial boards for use in constructing platforms.
Numerous outdoor products, such as benches and tables, are constructed of wood. Due to the environmental conditions these products are subjected to, they are highly susceptible to rot and boring insects. The rate at which the wood deteriorates can be reduced by treating the wood with a preservative. However, these treatments increase the cost of the wood product and do not offer indefinite protection. Furthermore, these products are dependent upon diminishing forest reserves as a source for material.
To overcome some of these inadequacies of wood, manufacturers have substituted wood boards with extruded plastic boards. These extruded plastic boards are not susceptible to rot, decay or boring insects. As a result, they are capable of substantially outlasting their wood counterparts. In addition, these boards can be made, at least in part, from recycled plastics. However, extruded boards are generally structurally deficient, expensive, and lack the resemblance of real wood lumber.
The structural deficiency of extruded plastic boards is made evident due to the significant bowing of the board when loaded or when subjected to bending moments at the ends of the board. To overcome this lack of rigidity, platforms constructed of extruded boards must be heavily braced with support structure. As a result, benches, tables and other platforms constructed with extruded boards, are heavy due to the extensive metal support structure needed to create a solid product.
Furthermore, platforms constructed from extruded boards are expensive due to the high cost of the extruded boards and the support structure needed to support the extruded boards. One of the reasons for the high cost of the boards is due to the fact that they are solid and, therefore, use a large amount of plastic. Additional costs in the production of these boards results from problems with warping, which lowers the efficiency of production since severely warped boards are generally discarded. The metal support frame is also expensive due to the large amount of metal needed to form the frame and the labor costs associated with its construction. Also, shipping of the product is expensive due to its bulk and weight.
It is important to many consumers that the artificial boards have the appearance of real wood lumber. This is not possible with the extrusion process which generally produces boards that have a smooth surface, unless additional steps are taken to modify the surface of the board after the extrusion process is complete. Additionally, extruded boards generally have a single solid color and must be painted or veneered to resemble a wood grain surface. Even with this additional expense of doctoring the board to appear like real wood, the board would still not have the texture of real wood lumber.
There exist a need for a plastic board for use in the construction of various platforms, such as benches and tables, that overcomes the above-mentioned problems. The improved board should: (1) be stiff enough to support loads without needing an extensive support frame; (2) be relatively inexpensive; (3) reduce the cost of manufacturing various products that currently use extruded plastic boards; (4) provide a more wood-like appearance; and (5) utilize a high percentage of recycled plastic.
An artificial board generally including a top portion, an open bottom, and side walls. The top portion and side walls are integrally connected to form the body of the board which has an exterior surface. Stiffening members, integrally connected to the side walls and the top portion, extend between the sides walls and increase the rigidity of the board. Integral connecting portions can be used to construct various platforms, such as those found in benches, tables, and decks. The exterior surface can be a textured surface resembling a wood grain finish.
A feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards are stiff due to the integral stiffening members. These stiffening members allow the board, when supported at its ends, to sufficiently counteract bending moments produced by a load perpendicular to the top surface of the board, without bowing significantly. These loads that the artificial board is capable of supporting are many times greater than those capable of being supported by extruded plastic boards. As a result, the artificial board of the present invention requires less support structure than extruded boards along its length to prevent the sagging of the board.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards have integral connecting portions allowing for more efficient construction of platforms. In addition, these integral connecting portions can eliminate the need to drill holes or make other modifications to the board to construct the platform. In one preferred embodiment, the appearance of nuts and bolts on the top surface of the board is eliminated.
Yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the board can be made having the dimensions of typical construction boards. In this preferred embodiment, the board takes on the appearance of typical construction wood.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the board uses less plastic than current boards. As a result, the artificial board of the present invention weighs much less than other artificial boards.
Yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards can be customized to a specific need by adjusting the mold.
Still yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the board has a relatively uniform thickness throughout. As a result, problems with warping and other defects are minimized allowing boards to manufactured within tight tolerances.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards can be used to create platforms having various uses. Generally, these boards are best suited for platforms that will be subjected to the outdoors. These platforms include benches, tables, chairs, terraces, decks, patios, boat docks, floating docks, tree stands, and most other outdoor platforms.
Yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards are rot, decay and insect resistant.
Still yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the boards have a wood-like appearance due to the wood grain texture of the board""s surfaces. The wood-like appearance can be further enhanced by rolling a contrasting ink over the peaks of the textured surface.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the exterior surface of the board is a textured surface of words or symbols.
Yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the exterior surface of the top of the board contains grooves to run water off of the board and to increase traction.
Still yet another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the injection molded boards are cheaper to manufacture than extruded plastic boards.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that platforms constructed from the boards are cheaper and superior to those constructed using extruded plastic boards found in the prior art.
Yet another feature and advantage of the invention is that it is acceptable as a furniture grade product, unlike extruded boards which are porous.
Still yet another feature and advantage of the invention is that it can be produced at approximately one fifth the cost of extruded plastic boards.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that it can be made of 100% recycled plastic.